Why Dont You And I?
by Matsui-chan
Summary: " Nunca dava certo, mas por ele valia a pena lutar, valia a pena esperar que desse certo, ao menos uma vez." Miranda Lotto


_**Miranda**_

Eu já cansei faz muito tempo. As coisas não dão certo pra mim. Apenas isso. Tudo que eu toco parece desmoronar, então até mesmo de meus novos e únicos amigos eu tento me afastar. Tento ficar longe para deixá-los seguros. Eles são tudo que eu tenho. Só havia um que eu não conseguia ficar longe. Ele se aproximava e eu apenas não conseguia desculpas para me afastar. Ele apenas sorria levemente, ajeitava o tapa-olho e eu começava a corar. Eu não sei o que acontece. Na verdade sei. Mas não posso aceitar.

_**Lavi**_

Como de costume fui me sentar com a Miranda-chan. Ela é muito legal e educada, mas ela sempre cora quando eu chego. Ela sorri de forma fofa diz oi e eu falo pra caramba pra conseguir tirar poucos monossílabos dela. Eu sei que ela passou por muita coisa, mas não sei o que ela passou exatamente. Mesmo assim, quando olho nos olhos dela descubro duas coisas: a primeira que ela é muito forte e a segunda... Deus todo mundo fica caquético na Ordem e essa mulher fico uma gata. Sstrike. Mas não era capaz de dar em cima dela. Eu acho que é por... bem, não sei o porquê. Na maioria das vezes, na verdade todas exceto essa, eu to dentro. Balancei a cabeça e notei que ela também estava meio perdida em pensamentos.

_**Miranda**_

Ele chegou meio pensativo, deu bom dia e se sentou. Eu devia dar uma desculpa e sair. Não adianta eu ficar me castigando. Eu vou acabar o machucando só isso. Muita coisa já deu errado. Nunca nada parece dar realmente certo. Tenho medo de acabar machucando eles. É como se eu fosse amaldiçoada. Eu sempre me machuco, acabo sozinha e me levanto, apenas por não admitir a derrota, apenas por não querer desistir da vida. Nas minhas mãos nada parecer ser infalível. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos, até que o ouvi me chamar:

-Miranda chan? Você ta bem?

-Anh s-sim desculpe- sorri levemente.

_**Lavi**_

Me peguei me perguntando no que ela tanto pensa... no passado? Em tudo o que houve? Ou será que é no futuro? Eu não sei se eu conseguiria pensar no meu futuro, quero dizer, não tenho sonhos e não os posso ter, afinal minha missão não me deixa opções. Eu não tenho lar, eu tenho os lugares em que devo ficar. Isso me assusta um pouco. Estou acostumado demais a ordem. Eu desejo demais que essa guerra seja vencida pelo bem. Não consigo ser meramente um bookman. Não consigo ser imparcial. Balancei minha cabeça. Eu não deveria pensar nisso. Sorri de leve para a Miranda que corou. Sentirei falta disso... O que estou dizendo? Foco Lavi, você permanece sem pensar nos seus outros amigos e assim terá que fazer com ela também.

_**Miranda**_

Corei levemente quando ele so... ok, não mentirei, eu corei muito, estou sentindo o meu rosto quente. Abaixei a cabeça para o prato intocado de comida a minha frente. Não estava com fome. Poderia usar isso como desculpa para ir embora, entretanto, a coragem me faltava. Eu devia me retirar. Não me fazia bem ficar ali, quero dizer adorava ficar ali, simplesmente sentada e ouvindo o som da voz dele sem nem ao menos realmente entender o que a mesma dizia. O som da risada dele fazia um sorriso não controlável se postar em meus lábios toda vez. Mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso me aproximar. Não posso ficar colocando aqueles que eu amo em risco, e junto a mim, o risco parece sempre ser constante.

_**Lavi**_

Os olhos dela se deslocaram do prato para o lado e vasculhou o lugar com rapidez. Não interrompi o que falava mas dei uma risada leve como se o que eu estivesse falando fosse engraçado. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela e a fez corar. Era fato de que não estava me ouvindo porém, seu sorriso me pareceu instantâneo e espontâneo demais para ter sido fingido... Realmente não saquei o que está havendo. Cocei a minha cabeça e cutuquei de leve. Ela me olhou mais corada que ainda, se lá isso é possível.

-Você está bem?

_**Miranda**_

-Sim, e-estou.-não, não estou. Estou com medo. Medo porque dessa vez não estou sozinha. Porque dessa vez pode não ser somente eu a me machucar.

Ele não pareceu acreditar muito. Me olhou atentamente com o rosto sério tão atípico a cabeça e suspirei baixo demais para que ele conseguisse ouvir. Eu achei que após a minha inoccence ser descoberta eu ficaria bem. Mas continuo caindo, me cortando, me ferindo. Não quero que nenhum deles de machuque.

-Você definitivamente não está bem, geralmente te arranco alguns monossílabos, mas hoje até eles parecem limitados... O que houve?

Forcei um sorriso e murmurei um nada no limite do audí claramente não o convenceu , só o fez se levantar e sentar ao meu lado me analisando meio curioso e meio ir embora, mas minha pernas não me obedeciam. Meu coração disparou . Comecei a beber o suco até então intocado na tentativa de disfarçar meu rosto vermelho, porém ele continuava analisando com o olhar meio perdido. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

_**Lavi**_

Olhei para ela e acabei me perdendo. Os olhos eram doces levemente preocupados, o rosto extremamente corado. Eu apenas me perdi. Posso ter olhado por uma eternidade ou dois minutos. Talvez frações de segundos. Não era o jeito habitual de me perder. Digo não estava nem quase dormindo como quando o Panda começa a falar -eita velho chato- nem quando do em cima de alguma menina- não estava babando a mesa por enquanto- mas eu me desliguei olhando para ela . Como se olhá-la me acalmasse. Ora Lavi, o que está pensando?

Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo grande vulto negro que se sentou do meu lado deixando o lado meio cheio e obrigando a Miranda a se levantar e passar pro outro lado. Corta meu barato não Kro-chan! Barato? Ai, estou enlouquecendo...

_**Krory**_

É meio óbvio que eles se gostam. Ok, eu só amei a Eliade ... Buáaaaaaaa Eliaaaaaade

Autora: Krory reage! Vou te colocar num Shonen-ai , hein!

Você invadiu minha cabeça para me ameaçar?

Autora: sim...(sorridente) SEGUE COM A ESTÓRIA

Ok estressada. Como dizia até eu que só amei a... Bom, até eu consigo ver que esses dois se amam, mas o Lavi é meio morte lenta e eu vou lá ajudar.

Autora: vai dar m mas tudo bem ...

-Eu poder sentar com vocês?

-Já sentou né? –Lavi murmurou

-S-se eu e-estiver atrapalhando, e-eu...

-Não Krory-chan, pode se sentar- Miranda sorriu meio aliviada e ...putz grilo o Lavi ta com uma cara de corno...

Autora assustada:...

Que foi?

Autora:você era mais fofinho no anime... só isso...

Eu passo muito tempo com o Lavi

Autora:ta explicado

_**Miranda**_

Fiquei aliviada. Não estava mais sozinha com o Lavi. Talvez disfarçasse melhor. Sorri de maneira aliviada para Krory. Eu amava o Lavi, não podia negar , mas não podia ficar perto dele. Eu só acabaria machucando-o.

_**Lavi**_

Nhé nhé nhé pode ficar Krory-chan . Aff ele nunca senta com ela, só eu, o que ele quer? Fitei-o meio nervoso. Qualé a tua mano, quis perguntar.

-Eu agradecer Miranda-chan, muito obrigado- Krory sorriu levemente. E quem deu o direito dele sorrir? Nem com ela fala direito e quer chegar todo sorrisinhos na parada? Ta perdendo a noção companheiro?

-Como dizíamos Miranda-chan...

-Dizíamos... O que dizíamos?- ela coçou a cabeça. É não dizíamos nada. Só queria fazer ela conversar comigo. Cara , e essa agora? Qualé a do Kro-chan?

_**Krory**_

É a conversa não segue bem...Bati de leve no braço de Lavi e fiz sinal pra ele falar e depois apontei para Miranda. Anda Lavi elogia ela! Hmmm... Não sei se ele ta me entendendo...

_**Lavi**_

Ele bateu no meu braço, e apontou pra Miranda. O que você quer com ela seu vampiro tarado e...? O que estou pensando? Quero dizer mesmo que ele queira algo com a Miranda eu não tenho nada haver com i... Ele não pode querer nada! Hunf!

_**Krory**_

Eita, o que eu faço? Ele ta com mais cara de corno traído

Autora: como pode ser corno não traído?

Como dizia... ele não parece entender. Já sei! Tenho uma idéia

Autora: má idéia

Saia da minha cabeça!

Autora: ta va em frente

- A Miranda estar muito bonita hoje né Lavi?

Ok não reagiram bem...

_**Lavi**_

"A Miranda estar muito bonita hoje" . Ela se engasgou com o suco e tudo. GRRRRRRR qualé a sua?

- Respire..-olhei assustado para Miranda

-Cofcofcof era cof essa a idéia cof

-Eu só comentar... Você não achar Lavi?

"Você não achar Lavi?" eu vou socar esse vampiro filho da p...respire Lavi.

_**Krory**_

Lavi seu lerdo concorde! Ainda não sacou cara?

-O que achar Lavi? Miranda-chan estar muito bonita desde que entrar na ordem não estar?

Lavi está passando do branco para o vermelho possesso. Ai deus Usagi ainda não captou?

_**Lavi**_

Já chega! Qualé a dele ? Ele acha que pode vi chegando e se jogando pra cima dela? Eu vou ensinar esse Vampiro!

- Foi a gota d'água! – puxei minha inoccence. Eu vou ensiná-lo a não mexer com ela.

-Glup ! Calma Lavi eu falar no bom sentido!

-Você vai ver!

-Cof o que houve?

_**Krory**_

Ferrou Manolo, vou ter que correr.

-Calma! – corri como se minha cueca pegasse fogo. Lavi atrás de mim sempre mirando. Ai meu deus alguém pare esse usagi descontrolado!

_**Lavi**_

Perseguia o desgraçado quando senti uma mão me segurar.

- O que foi?- me virei e dei de cara com a Miranda. Respirei fundo. Não queria gritar com ela.

-Pare... o que deu em você?

-Você não entendeu aquele idiota? Não viu? Ele tava dando em cima de você!

-Não creio-ela corou um pouco- Mas mesmo que o fosse por que está assim?

-Porque ele não pode!

-Eu sou tão ruim assim?- ela parecia meia chorosa

-Não! Mas ele não pode!

- Por que?

-Porque eu te amo...- murmurei e a abracei. Droga. Não quero que ela se afaste

_**Miranda**_

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. O abracei quando ele me puxou. Mas.. como, onde. Balancei a cabeça.

- E-eu também...-Ele olhou para mim e sorriu-Mas eu machuco as pessoas

-Eu não ligo

-Você pode ficar em perigo

-Eu não ligo

- Eu estou falando serio

-Eu também

- Como não liga?

-Eu não ligo... vamos dar um jeito.

-Como sabe?

- Eu sei.

Soltei-o e olhei para o chão. Isso não era resposta.

- Eu sei – ele segurou minha mão- porque não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Não mesmo.

Sorri para ele. Não adianta por mais que a minha cabeça dissesse não, meu coração berrava sim. Ele me dava esperança. Dá tudo errado sozinha mas... ele vale a pena a tentativa. Eu não vou deixar que ele se machuque. Eu não vou falhar. Apenas me aproximei e o beijei.

_**Krory**_

Fiquei feliz duplamente quando vi o primeiro beijo primeiro porque o Usagi não estava mais atrás de mim-ÊEEEEEEEEEEEEE- e segundo porque, ah fala sério, o amor está no ar.

_**Lavi**_

A beijei e tive a certeza, tudo daria certo. Esqueci todos os problemas. Não queria pensar neles. Só queria pensar nela que eu amava. Que estava em meus braços. Agora podia vir o que viesse. Agora eu tenho um motivo a mais para lutar, um motivo a mais para vencer. E diga-se de passagem que motivo hein? Strike


End file.
